


I Loved You First - Thorki Edition

by lowkeyloki93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers AU, Incest, M/M, Stalker!Tony, Voyeurism, possesive!thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyloki93/pseuds/lowkeyloki93
Summary: Tony Stark flirts with Loki whenever the chance arrives at a party he was throwing for his fellow Avengers. Loki is oblivious to the mortals action, but Thor notices, having been to Earth more times than Loki. Later in the evening, Thor decides to stake his claim over Loki.[This is an Avengers!AU where Loki never invaded New York]





	I Loved You First - Thorki Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Loved You First](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/347706) by Ashavahishta. 
  * Inspired by [I Loved You First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/648318) by [ashavahishta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavahishta/pseuds/ashavahishta). 



> This is based on a fic that I simply ADORE, by the same name. However was written for the Joick (Joe & Nick Jonas) shippers. It belonged to the owner of this LJ account, however it is since deleted (http://ashavahishta.livejournal.com/56324.html) however the credit to the story belongs to that person.

_I Loved You First -_ Thorki Edition

Thor/Loki

I do not own Marvel, Disney, Thor, Loki, or even the plot to this story. I own nothing.

* * *

 

 

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, was throwing a celebratory party for himself and his fellow Avengers after defeating on of HYDRA's more intricate schemes. Although the party is at the Avengers Tower, which he technically owns, he arrives "fashionably" late. His guests are spread out around the spaciously open floor, drinking, eating, playing games and chatting. The first person to truly notice the billionaire's presence was the enormous god from Asgard, Thor. The massive blond man heads towards Stark, pulling an equally as tall, but not as buff figure along side him.

"Anthony," Thor starts, a wide grin spread across his lips, "I'd like you to meet my adopted brother, Loki." The blond Asgardian gestures to the raven haired man standing awkwardly next to him, a mischievous smirk forever plastered on his face, "Loki, this is Anthony Stark, the man of iron."

Loki holds out his hand, and the first thing Tony notices is how slender and delicate Loki's fingers are. He takes the god's hand in his, a soft grip, scared that he would break the deity's bones if he used too much force in the handshake, although he knew deep down that it was impossible for a _human_ to break a  _god._

"Thor has mentioned many admirable traits about you, Sir Stark, and speaks highly of your adventures to save Midgard," Loki announces, his accent similar, but yet still different from Thor's.  

"I only wish I could say the same," Tony starts, pulling his hand away, rubbing his neck once it is free from Loki's grasp, "But I don't get a lot of alone time to chit chat with Point Break."

Loki gazes up at Thor, confusion clouding his features, Thor whispers something in the younger god's ear, and Tony can only speculate it has to do with the obscure nickname Tony has bestowed upon Thor. Tony kindly excuses himself to mingle with his other guests, but truly, Loki still continued to hold his attention. The exotic beauty of the dark haired, leather clade, lithe muscular Asgardian has captures his very breath. 

Later in the evening, Tony posts Loki off on his own. Tony takes a seat on the bar stool next to the mischievous god, "hey man, how's it going?"

Loki Flashes the moral a slight smile, "very well, thank you Anthony." 

Tony engages Loki in a simple conversation, asking about Asgard, about Thor, and what kind of things a trickster god gets up to in his free time. Tony senses a strange kind of innocent to the the god of lies, that is very intriguing and all the fire he needs to push closer. Thighs touching, his hand closing in on Loki's forearm as it rests on the bar surface. But Thor comes over and joins them, taking a seat on the other side of Loki. This causes Tony to quickly tuck his hand beneath his other arm, cheeks slightly flushed from being caught in the act. Loki's face lights up when he sees Thor next to him, causing Tony to wonder how they can be so happy to see each other after being separate for anyone a few minutes, and knowing each other for centuries. 

Thor has shared countless stories about his brother -- adopted brother, Loki. Something the thunder god seems to stress. Tony somewhat expected Loki to be rebellious, living up to the name the ancient Norse people gave him the last time he was on planet Earth, but Tony was surprised to find a shy and thoughtful man instead. Thor assured the Avengers that Loki has matured in the centuries since and focuses on more princely achievements with his magic and trickery now, even aiding Thor in the Nine Realms. Tony is lost in his thoughts and almost doesn't notice the intense gazes Thor and Loki share with each other. 

The conversation switches to why Loki decided to tag along with Thor to Midgard this time around.

"I was very curious about his mortal companions. He speaks so highly of you all," Loki commented, looking over at Thor as if looking for approval. Tony suddenly feels uncomfortable, like he is witnessing a moment between two lovers, not two brothers, the way the gods stare into each others eyes for a moment, just smiling. 

Tony, too has a mischievous side, and decides to start flirting with Loki. His is not sure what possesses him to do this, whether it be the alcohol flowing trough his system, his own morbid curiously to see what Thor will do, or if he wishes Loki would smile at him the way he does Thor. Shamelessly, Tony taps Loki on the shoulder to get his attention. Green eyes meet brown, and he can feel his heart beat speeding up. "For a guy your age, you look pretty damn amazing," Tony says breathlessly. Loki half smiles, clearly not entirely sure what the Midgardian means. "Thank you, I think."

Tony takes a moment to glance at Thor. The blond giant has stiffened up, his smile too wide to be real. Tony notices his hand is still on Loki's shoulder and he slowly removes it, noticing how Thor seems to relax slightly. And thus Tony beings his game. Flirt with Loki, accept the god's confused gratitude, and watch Thor seethe. Eventually Tony manages to say something that causes Loki to duck his head, pink forming on his otherwise pale face. However, Thor's fake smile is gone, and he is no longer trying to hide his distaste of the current conversation. Tony only half listens as Loki talks about something. A horse, or a snake, maybe? Tony is sure it was some kind of animal. He's far more interested in watching Thor. The thunderer sees jealous. But Loki has been completely oblivious to Tony's flirting the whole time. Tony compliments Loki's eyes, saying how they sometimes look green, and other times look blue, depending on his clothes and the light. This seems to be the breaking point for Thor as he quickly pushes away from the bar to stand up, forgetting about his half finished beer. Loki's focuses moves to Thor immediately and takes it as an invitation to stand up as well, but he takes his glass of wine as he turns to face Thor completely, "where are you going?"

Thor doesn't answer, he just hooks his arm around Loki's shoulder, draping the smaller god with his body easily, and drags him away from Tony who is left with mouth gaped open in utter shock before he starts laughing to himself. 

Tony ends up watching the two "brothers", the way Thor clings closer to Loki now, possessive. Tony thinks about them in bed together, He's not sure if he's repulsed or intrigued. But judging by the way his cock stirs in his jeans, he quickly decides how he feels. Tony wonders how Asgardians get intimate. Do they kiss? Is there foreplay? Who sucks cock, and who eats ass? He starts to imagine the raven haired god on his knees in front of the bulky blond god, and ends up choking back the rest of his scotch to suppress a moan. 

Maybe an hour later, Tony isn't entirely sure, he notices Thor is even worse. Could it be the alcohol, or has someone else tried to come onto Loki, Tony wonders. He watched from a safe distance. Loki was beaming under all the attention, as if not used to having Thor's attention so openly. Thor played with Loki's long black hair, the leather straps on his fancy Asgardian outfit, and the arm over the shoulder was replaced with a hand curled tightly around Loki's slim waist. 

Tony waited patiently for Thor to be distracted by the one and only Captain America, Steve Rogers and Tony took this as his sign to sweep in and attempt the game further. Tony smiles as Loki notices his presence, "hey Loki," Tony chimes softly, taking a seat on the sofa where Loki was seemingly waiting for Thor on. "Anthony," the god says kindly, nodding his head. Tony slides a bit closer, probably too close, and strikes up an easy flowing conversation. It can't be more than a few minutes when Thor makes his reappearance. The tall bulky man stands in front of the couch, hands on his slim hips. "Loki," Thor says softly, a quick murderous glance shot towards Tony. "You're back," Loki says with a smile until he notices the way Thor's jaw is tight, and eyebrows are furrowed together. "Thor? Is something the matter?" 

"Loki, come with me please?" The tone of Thor's voice made it more of a demand than a question.

"But - I -, are you.. are you okay?" Loki looks frantic, his eyes shifting from Thor to Tony, his bottom lip pouted.

"Now."

There was a harshness to Thor's voice that Tony had never heard before, but Loki springs up to his feet and clings to Thor's arm instinctively without so much as a glance back to Tony as the blond god steers them through the crowd of guests. Thor had been to the Avengers tower more than once, and easily drags Loki towards their destination, ignoring Loki's pleas and questions. Tony quietly stalks behind the two gods, curious as to where Thor was taking his brother. Eventually the two turn into a darkened room. There was no light switch on the wall and Thor had to fumble around to find the lap that sits on the nightstand. It was one of Tony's many guest rooms. The billionaire took this as his chance to sneak into the room and hide against the wall where a few lounge chairs and other odd furniture sit, hidden from the two gods he hopes, but he can clearly see the neatly made bed near the centre of the room. Thor finally finds the light, and the room is now a little brighter. 

Finally Loki manages to free himself from Thor's death grip, "okay brother, what in Her is going on? You are in a foul mood, and you're being uncharacteristically affectionate in public, in front of all the mortals. Why are you angry? Have I done something wrong?"

"I'm not mad at you, Loki," Thor says with a heavy sigh as he flops down on the bed, his back hitting the mattress with a thud.

"Then please, tell me what has you acting this way," Loki sounds desperate, his voice breaking as he steps between Thor's spread legs, looking down at his brother. 

Thor sits up, tugging Loki onto his lap, the younger god gasps softly but snakes his arms around Thor's neck to steady himself. Thor rests his hands on Loki's thigh, running his thumb along the dark black leather of his pants. Loki gazes into Thor's eyes, emerald green on sky blue. It takes a few moments of silence before Thor speaks. "It has been you and I for a thousand years, Loki," he leans forward for a kiss, quick and chaste, "and it is only on Midgard among the humans that I have felt this new way."

Tony watches in awe from the corner, thinking to himself that they do kiss, he almost laughs but covers his mouth his hand, tucking his legs closer to his chest.

Loki ducks his head down to capture Thor's lips again, "what way? I do not understand."

"Envious. At all the eyes on you. At the stares, the gasps, the silent chatter. I am angry at the people, like Stark and the little witch girl, who think they can touch you, have you. But they cannot. You are mine, Loki. On Asgard, everyone knows this, and they dare not cross the future king, but here it is different."

Loki lets out a soft laugh, his hand moving to rest on Thor's cheek, the slender thumb brushing against the thunderer's plump lip, "my dear brother. I do not pay attention to what the mortals think, for it does not matter. Only you make me smile, truly, only you see me all undone after what goes on behind our chamber doors, and only you have claim to me for it has been that way since we were small. Although you claim me in a different way now than you did back then," Loki offers Thor a smirk before leaning in another kiss. Thor switches Loki's position so he is straddling the thunder god's hips instead, his strong hands engulfing Loki's slender waist. Tony can feel his cock twitch in his jeans again.

"It's always going to be us, Thor," Loki assures his brother as he pulls away from their kiss, "for centuries after these mortals have breathed their last breath, it will continue to just be you and I."

Thor doesn't say anything, he only pulls Loki closer to him, reconnecting their lips. This kiss is different from the ones before, it's messy, passionate. Thor's fingers tangle in long strands of Loki's hair, while the younger god uses one hand to push Thor back down on the bed again, his free hand against the mattress to brace himself up. Thor easily flips them over so Loki is underneath him, nudging his way between Loki's legs which causes the younger god to pull away from the kiss. "Thor, we can't do this here. People could hear us, or walk in!" the god gestures to the door, closed but not locked. 

"Please Loki. I- I just- I need-" Thor struggles to find the words to finish his sentence, but Loki seems to understand. 

"What do you want?" Loki says, deadpanned, seemingly not assumed by his brother's intentions.

Thor pushes himself to his feet, indicating to the green and black clothes that cling to Loki's lithe frame, "off." His voice is deep and rough, as he starts to remove his own garb. 

Tony's eyes widen in shock, thankful for the hand he crammed into his mouth earlier. Two Asgardian gods are getting naked right in front of him. There is no escape now, and he cannot seem to find the power to look away.

The silence is broken this time by Loki's voice, "do you have-." He is cut off by Thor shaking his head and innocent smile. Tony can't see but he swears he can  _hear_ Loki roll his eyes. Loki twirls his fingers, the light green glow of his seidr as he his whispers some kind of spell. Tony can only assume what it was as the god lays himself back on the bed, legs spread wide for all to see. Thor grins happily as he settles himself between Loki's legs. He drags one of Loki's legs over his shoulder to expose the younger god to him, easily forcing two fingers into Loki's magically lubed hole.

Tony's cock is throbbing hard, trapped in his jeans. The sight before him is more than anything he could have ever imagined. Beautiful. The contrast of Loki's pale skin to Thor's golden where they meet, at Thor's shoulder, and between Loki's legs. Tony finds it utterly fascinating. He imagines having two fingers inside himself as he watches Thor prepare Loki, clearly for something much bigger than his already huge two fingers. His brain winces a the thought, it must hurt like a bitch, he thinks. But clearly Loki doesn't mind, even when Thor adds a third. The raven haired god's moans get louder and he arches into Thor's touch, silently asking for more. 

Soon enough Thor removes his fingers and uses the wetness to coat his aching member. He knows it is going to hurt Loki, but is too far gone to worry about it now. It will be future Thor's problem, and he will deal with it then. Thor positions himself at Loki's entrance and pushes forward slowly. Tony's eyes find Loki's face, carefully watching as his jaw drops open, his pale skin becomes flush, and the quiet whimpers fill the otherwise silent room. Thor bottoms out with a loud groan, and gives Loki a moment to adjust to his size before he beings to thrust. Loki's hand tangle within the blanket that covers the bed. One of Thor's arms is protectively wrapped around Loki's raised thigh, the other rested next to his head as Thor leans down to attach his lips to Loki's neck, who's head is thrown back the noises falling from his mouth getting louder with each thrust. The bed bangs against the wall. Thor reaches with one hand to cover Loki's mouth offering the younger god a warning glare. 

Tony shoves his free hand into this jeans, watching the two gods is probably the hottest thing he has ever seen. He's not sure where to look anymore. The way their bodies meet each time Thor bucks forward and Loki rocks back, Loki's slender fingers pressed against Thor's back, leaving red indents in the otherwise flawless skin, or where Thor has his mouth, lavishing Loki's neck and chest. Everything is imprinted in Tony's mind and he already knows he will revisit this moment many, many times. 

Normally the two gods could go like this for hours, but with the humans close by, Thor forces himself to go faster, chasing his orgasm. He curls his fingers around Loki's leaking cock, jerking it to the pace of his thrusts. Loki raises his hips up, the angle change making Thor pound roughly against the treasured bundle of nerves at the base of his spine. The hand on Loki's mouth muffling pleas for more. Soon, Loki spills his load, coating his bare chest, and Thor's hand. His inner walls clench lovingly around Thor's greedy cock that is buried deep inside him. This is enough to drive Thor over the edge, filling his adopted brother with warm seed, whispering Loki's name with his head thrown back.

Tony watches as the two gods become undone, and he lets himself follow, hoping that he makes minimal noise. His orgasm makes him see stars, nearly blacking out. He take a few calming breaths, and returns his attention to the gods. They stay in position for a few moments, catching their breaths. Loki brushes Thor's hair behind his ear and smiles up at him. Thor nuzzles his nose in the crook of Loki's neck, leaving a few more kisses before he finally pulls out, gaining a groan from both men. 

Tony watches them dress carefully. The light sheen of sweat on their bodies no doubt making it difficult to pull the leather back on. Thor pulls Loki in for another kiss as the two head to the door. Tony waits a few minutes before deciding it is safe to exit, trying to slip back into the hallway. However to his surprise he sees the two gods. He freezes, staring Thor right in the eye. Loki with his back to the billionaire, clearly busy with something with his head ducked down. Thor and Tony stare at each other for what feels like eternity. But Thor's look says it all,  _I knew you were there, I wanted you to see, and I could easily snap your neck between two fo my fingers if need be._ Tony swallowed hard before nodding.

Loki was fiddling with the buttons on his tunic once he noticed he did them up wrong in the room, wishing he had worn a simpler one and completely missed the exchange between Thor and Tony. 

"If you decide to fuck me like that again, please be mindful and bring some oil, my ass will be killing me for hours."

Thor grins, his hand loving to rest on the swell of Loki's ass as he steers him back to the party, "good, you'll be thinking about me all night."

Loki rolls his eyes again, bumping Thor's hip with his own, "like I need an excuse to think about you, dear brother."


End file.
